Assays that can specifically detect and/or quantify the amount of a molecule in a sample have a vast applicability. They are central tools within the ever expanding field of personalized medicine and can be the first line of defense against chemical and bioterrorism. As such there is an omnipresent need for improved molecule, including protein, detection and quantification assays.